Of Flowers and Bugs
by demonlove101
Summary: Saika, an OC, tries desperately to get the guy she likes to notice her with no success. With the help of her friends hopefully he will notice.
1. Info

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto and Saika is mine

Name: Saika (Colorful flower)

Actual looks: I look just like my twin sister Sakura only my hair is a darker pink than hers.

Family: Mom, dad, sister Sakura

Likes/Dislikes: Likes[Hinata, Shikamaru, all Jonin/Chunin, flowers, fighting, training, the color black, wolves, and cats] Dislikes[Sasuke, Kiba, being called weak, not training, having people make fun of my hair, and Kiba bugging me]

Other Info: When I was born, three hours after Sakura, everyone noticed that my hair could change different colors. My mother thought that was the cutest thing in the world. She named me Saika because of my hair. My sister also loves that my hair can change color. When I was at the academy all of the kids made fun of my hair. The only two people, besides my sister, that didn't make fun of me were Hinata and Shikamaru. Hinata loved that my hair could change color and Shikamaru said that he didn't care. They have been my best friends ever since. Kiba is the one that loves to make fun of my hair the most. Akamaru, his dog, loves me and I love Akamaru to death regardless that his owner makes me feel lower than dirt. Unlike my sister I can't stand Sasuke. To me he is a stuck up brat. There is only one person that I like and he always ignores me.

Meaning for the color hair: White(Scared), Light blue(Dazed), Sky blue(Genjutsu), Turquoise(Compassion), Green(Sick), Light green(Sarcastic), Grass green(Disgusted), Pale green(Healing), Grass yellow(Thinking), Yellow(Idea), Blond(Ninjutsu), Orange(Curious), Bright red(Enraged), Red(Mad), Light pink(Happy), Blush pink(Shy), Hot pink(Embarrassed), Dark pink(Normal hair color), Bright purple(Love), Light purple(Sad), Blue(Confident), Dark blue(Confused), Violet(Calm), Dark violet(Depressed)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: My GOD that's a lot! O.O**

**Sakura: But she's SO CUTE!!!!!!!**

**Me: Sakura…Shut up.**

**Sakura: Fine.**

**Saika: When do I come in?**

**Naruto: Forget that, I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI!!!!!**

**Me: Naruto this isn't about you! Now get back in your corner! Saika you will be in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: *groveling in the corner with a dark cloud over him* Yes ma'am.**

**Saika: Thank you.**


	2. The Exam

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto and Saika is mine

I woke up to hear my sister complaining about her hair again and how it had to look good for Sasuke. I seriously don't know what she sees in him. Today was the day I was going to be put into a squad. I got ready to head to school long before my sister was done. I put on my "special" outfit, my ninja sandals, ninja gear, and left my house. I left before Sakura did not wanting to be caught in between the Sakura-Ino rivalry. When I got to the class room I see one of my friends, Hinata Hyuga. I give her one of my small/non-existent smiles to her and sit next to her.

Hinata: Hey Saika.

Hinata never stutters around me, but still has her quiet voice. Out of all of the kids that are my age there are only two people I would consider a friend. Those two people are Hinata and Shikamaru. Speaking of Shika he is currently sleeping in his seat across the room from me and Hinata.

Hinata: Who do you think you will be paired up with?

I shrug my shoulders at her not knowing myself.

Me: I don't know Hinata. I just hope that I'm with you or Shika or both. You know I can't stand anyone else.

My voice was quiet when I told her. Almost as quiet as hers, just one level louder and that's not much. She nods her head in understanding.

Me: Hinata. I heard form Iruka that Naruto passed.

Hinata: I thought he didn't make it.

Me: According to Iruka, Naruto took his version of the test and passed.

Hinata: I'm so happy for him.

At that moment everyone could hear a stampede coming from down the hallway. Ino and Sakura opened the door and tried to beat the other one inside the classroom.

Sakura & Ino: I'M FIRST!

They both take a breather after the running that they did.

Ino: I win again Sakura!

Sakura: Give it up. I had to look back to see you, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!

Ino: Have you always been this delusional?

Again my sister is making a complete fool of herself.

Me: _How am I related to her?_ _**I'd swear we were adapted if it weren't for the fact we look like her.** Shut up._

I watch her run over to where her precious Sasuke was sitting.

Ino: Hey whoa where're you going?

I see Naruto trying to talk to her and all she does is push him over and going googly-eyed over Sasuke. The next thing that we all know is all the girls that are in love with Sasuke are fighting over who gets to sit next to him.

Shikamaru: This is lame.

Me: Shika…when did you wake up?

Shikamaru: Who can sleep with the racked that Ino and your sister make?

I nod my head understanding what he meant. I do live with her after all.

Shikamaru: Hey, do either one of you know how Naruto became a Ninja?

Hinata: Um…S-sai-ika sai-id tha-a-at she-e-e kno-o-ows.

Shikamaru turns his head to me with a look that says "explain or I will make you play Shogi with me for a week".

Me: I promised Iruka that I would give anyone the details about what happen, but I can tell you that Naruto was able to do a high level Jutsu so he passed him.

Shikamaru: Well I guess that makes sense.

All of a sudden all of the girls and some of the guys gasped. When I looked to see what they were gasping at I saw the most unusual thing that I have ever seen. Sasuke and Naruto were in a lip lock!

Me: _Oh man. The girls are going to kill Naruto._ _**Oh my god! Hahaha that is SOOOO FUNNY!**_ _No it's not! Stop being so mean!_ _**I am not mean.**_ _Name one thing that you weren't mean._ **_Well there was that one time_**…_Exactly. Now shut up!_

Shikamaru: Well. Naruto is going to die.

Hinata: Poor N-n-naruto.

After the girls were done beating up Naruto, Iruka walked in the room and told everyone to take our seats.

Iruka: As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you've faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja. One squad will have a four man team because of the odd number of students.

I take a quick glance at my sister. Somehow she was able to get the seat next to Sasuke. Naruto was on her other side, with bumps the size of fits and small dinner plates. I really hoped that Iruka will put me with Hinata and Shika. All of the Jounin and Chunin know how I feel about other people my age. If I have Hinata and Shika I would be great. Even if we were the four man squad I would still be happy knowing they were there.

Iruka: We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads.

A few minutes have gone by and I wasn't even listening to what Iruka was saying. I normally did that when I find something boring. All I was waiting for is for him to call my name and pray that Hinata and Shika were on my team.

Iruka: Squad eight. Saika Haruno. Hinata Hyuga.

Me: _Come on, come on, say Shika's name, say Shika's name!_

Iruka: Kiba Inuzuka. And Shino Aburame.

Me: _WHAT!_ _**I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT THOSE TWO OF ALL PEOPLE!**_

My hair started to turn dark violet. I look at Iruka's face wondering why he put me with them. His face held guilt. I know that he was sorry for putting me with them and I knew that he has no control over the situation at hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saika: Alright who was I talking to in my head?**

**Me: Why would I tell you?**

**Saika: I'll leave this story.**

**Me: You can't do that…you signed a contract!**

**Saika: Then tell me who I was talking to!**

**Me: Fine…*whispers who it was in her ear***

**Saika: Whoa! Seriously?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Naruto: WHO WAS SHE TALKING TO!**

**Me: Sorry our time is up.**

**Naruto: WHAT!**

**Me: Bye.**


End file.
